Chains (Stabilizing Force)
Chains are an invisible force that swirl throughout Earth, in place in order to prevent the power of the Abyss from swallowing the entire world. They have been severed twice, the first time lead to the fall of Sablier into the Abyss, the second time taking place in Reveil . History Levi, the previous head of the Baskerville family , had told Jack Vessalius of the Chains while they waited to arrive back on the Baskerville estate. Levi explained to Jack that the Abyss was the beginning and end of everything and that the reason Earth was not engulfed by its power was because of Chains that encircled the world that were invisible and could not be touched by humans. Jack was suprised by this as he had never heard of such a thing before, but Levi didn't expect Jack to understand. Even as Levi said it to Jack, he though it sounded abstract, and so he continued to explain that amoung the Baskervilles' many duties to maintain a harmony within the Abyss, was protecting the Chains to prevent their destruction. Jack asked what would happen if such a thing did occur, and Levi smiled, asking why Jack would ask him something like that, implying that it would destroy the world. With this came Levi's explanation of a young girl on the Baskerville estate named Alice, who was his and Lacie's daughter. Alice was born in the Abyss alongside her sister, whom came together with The Core of the Abyss to form what Levi called the Intention of the Abyss. Both children aged within seconds because of the Abyss' time altering capabilities, but while the Intention stayed within the Abyss, her twin sister Alice left of her own accord. Levi then gave Jack permission to use Alice to fufill his wish before disappearing. Jack coaxed Oswald into allowing him to meet Alice, which lead him to the discovery that although Alice and the Intention had two bodies of their own, the Intention could switch places with Alice and visit Earth through her body. Jack approached Alice one day while the Intention resided in her body, explaining to her the concept of the Chains and asking her if she could use her powers to destroy them. The Core of the Abyss takes over Alice's body within the Intention's soul to tell Jack that such a thing would be impossible, as even the Core's pressence within Alice was breaking Alice's body, and to use her powers to such a magnitude would absolutely destroy Alice. When Jack realized that he was speaking to the Core rather than the Intention, he questioned this, which lead the Core to recede in the Intention's soul, allowing her to have control of Alice's body once again. Jack then asked the Intention if she could make him a Chain with the power to destroy the Chains of the world instead of having the Intention use her power. The Intention asked why Jack wanted to destroy the Chains and Jack said that he wanted to come and visit the Intention in person as she was only using Alice's body presently. The Intention stated that if Jack wanted a Chain, then she had the perfect one for him, drawing a picture of Oz , the black rabbit doll with her in the Abyss. The Intention stated how Oz had been with her since the very beginning, however she had forgotten her name, the reason being that Oz belonged more to Alice than he belonged to the Intention. Jack recalled how Lacie had a Chain of her own that wielded Chains and had the form of a rabbit, and so Jack stated that it would be an honour to have a Chain so similar to Lacie's. The Intention stated that because Oz would be different from other Chains, he would require a larger path to Earth than a regular distortion within the Abyss. Jack learned from Miranda Barma later that a larger path would be one of the five Doors to the Abyss , one of which was in possession of the Baskervilles, who constantly guarded the Door. Miranda had also explained that the only time there weren't Baskervilles guarding the Door was during an Succession Ceremony, one of which was fast approaching for Gilbert, a boy Jack had saved off of the streets of Sablier. Miranda told Jack that the Nightray family would take over the roles of the Baskervilles, and because they did not have Chains, Jack would be able to fight them if necessary to reach the Door. Miranda also explained that she had heard that only Glen Baskerville was able to open the Doors to the Abyss, but because Levi had also told Jack that Children of Ill Omen could approach the Core of the Abyss, Jack knew that he could manipulate Gilbert's younger brother and Child of Ill Omen, Vincent, into opening the Door to the Abyss for him. Jack did just this and Oz emerged from the Abyss and formed a contract with Jack. Jack then had Oz sever the Chains so that the world would plunge into the Abyss for Lacie, whom Jack believed was one with the Abyss. Jack's plans were thwarted however when the current Glen Baskerville, Oswald, summoned his Black Winged Chains to mend the Chains to prevent the entire world from falling into the Abyss. Sablier's Chains were the first that were severed however, which meant that the power of the Abyss would leak into their world where the Chains no longer existed, and thus Sablier would fall into the Abyss. 'Read More: Tragedy of Sablier ' Plot Jack's Intention Arc Having taken over the body of Oz Vessalius, Jack had returned 100 years later to once again try to plunge the world into the Abyss. The body Jack was in did not actually belong to Oz Vessalius, rather it had been in control of Jack's Chain, Oz, for the last 25 years while he lacked his memories of 100 years ago and his existance as a Chain. Jack planned to wait until Oz's powers matured more, but because Oswald had also returned to Earth through the body of Leo , Jack had to intervene. Jack impaled Leo when he had his guard down with B-Rabbit's Chains, however Oz prevented Jack from killing Leo. Alice soon kicked Jack to the ground from behind, having heard Oz calling out for her in pain and misery. Alice ordered Jack to leave Oz's body as she was the only one allowed to make Oz cry. Jack explains to Alice that she misunderstood the situation as 'B-Rabbit' was his Chain and that the one who should leave Oz's and the one who should disappear she be her. Jack then attacks Alice with B-Rabbit's power, but she is quickly saved by Echo . Jack wastes no more time, using Oz's power to make the Chains visible once again, successfully severing them with Oz's power once again. Jack's soul then fades into light within Oz's subconscious, allowing Oz to control the body again now that he had completed what he had sought after for over 100 years. With the severing of Reveil's Chains comes an explosion of light as power from the Abyss flutters through the air, earthquakes split the Earth, exposing more power of the Abyss in the form of light. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Abyss Category:Objects Category:Terms